Another Grail War!
by Alluke
Summary: Takes place after the 5th holy grail war. Arturia gets the choice and stays forever with Shirou. After, that a few years later another Holy Grail war begins. Old friends and foes meet again. More servants appear other than 7 normal ones. An unknown servant and a new master. (ShirouxArturia, OC, and of course AU). M just to be safe though.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fate/Stay night characters or any in the fate series.

 **Chapter 1 Dawn of a new day**

 _ **Shiro's POV**_

As I watch the sun rising, after our intense battle seeing Saber facing the sunrise I saw how beautiful it made her. Her hair was shining like gold, her pale skin looked like snow while the sun was out I felt my heart beating fast making me remember that last few moments we spent together.

"I'm ready to destroy the grail. I just need your command. I want to hear you say it Shiou."

 _I...love Saber. I thought._

An image of her and the others eating in our dining room

 _I want her to be happier than anyone, and I want to be with her...But…_

The image appeared of me on top of her when we transferred my magic circuits to her so we could restore her mana.

 _This is wrong if I truly love her._

The image changed to our first battle with berserker when she got wounded really badly and that image of kneeling with excalibur in front of her her hands on the bottom of the hilt.

 _I love the Saber who was wounded yet still fought…_

Then the image change into her leading her army into battle and her standing there. Tall,proud most of all _Beautiful._

 _I must not disgrace...her honor. Saber_

I open my eyes from thinking and looked to see Saber about to use her noble phantasm.

"Saber please fulfill your duty."

It looked like she heard me. She launched her power to destroy the holy grail. The beautiful golden light shot to destroy the hole pouring some dark liquid. Then, the hole sucked up all the liquid near simultaneously and then it looked like a black ball then it exploded with rainbow it looked like dawn was nearing and the sky and everything was back to normal. Saber's hair was freed from it's bun. And, then I felt the last command seal I had vanish.

"It's over.", I said

"Yeah, it's all over", Aturia began,"I have defeated the enemy as your sword and protected your life. I am glad I was able to keep this promise."

"Yes you were amazing."

"Shirou there is one more thing you need to know. I.. I love you."

The tears began to swell up in my eyes. As I saw the light taking her away, I wish I could be with her in Avalon.

"Goodbye Sa- Arturia. I will love you forever."

I fell down and just cried I cried for about 5-10 minutes straight then everything became black, I passed out from exhaustion of the final battle that happened. I woke up to see that I am in my bedroom.

" How long was I out?", I asked to no one in particular.

" About a few hours. _Master."_ said a familiar voice.

" Wait SABER! What are you doing here? I'm not saying that I am not happy. But confused."

" Confused ? Aren't you happy that I am here?", asked Saber. Looking slightly annoyed and mad. And I know better than most people than to make her made.

" What I mean is that I am confused about you _still_ being here. I thought servants left after, the grail war ended."

"Oh I see, my apologies. It is a long story I guess I should explain."

 _ **3 hours earlier Saber ( Arturia ) POV**_

 _As I said the words that made my heart ache knowing I'll never see him again. Until we meet in the afterlife maybe. Hopefully maybe. I felt myself disappearing from this time back to my own after I had won my final battle. I felt my body aching from exhaustion of the battle I tried standing up but fell down. I used my remaining strength to pull excalibur from the ground and used it as a cane. I walked a few feet then fell down and tumbled and rolled down the blood soaked hill. Then I saw green around me and felt the sun's warming rays down on me. I heard what,I think is a horse coming near me._

" _King Arthur! Good to see you alive sir!I shall now take you back to Camelot.", said my loyal knight Bedivere._

" _No. I want you to take excalibur back to the lady of the lake. And, before you go I must ask you a question."_

" _Yes my king?"_

" _Can you have the same dream again?"_

" _Yes. I believe so."_

" _Ok. Take excalibur and feel honored to serve your king in his dying breath. I am going to my slumber now."_

" _Good rest my king. You deserve it", said Bedivere._

 _That was the last thing I heard or so I thought._

 **No one's POV**

"So she has finally died", said the Angel of Death.

"Yes. But however due to her selflessness and finally realizing that she cannot change the past. She deserves a wish of her desire and _I_ shall do it.", said God.

"Yes my lord. I will do as you wish."

"You can go now. I shall take care of the deed now."

And with that death made his leave. God however brought Arturia to him. In Avalon in front of him.

 _ **Saber's ( Arturia ) POV**_

 _Where am I? I thought_

" _In, Avalon.", a voice said._

" _Who are you?" I asked._

" _I am the Lord your God. The alpha and the omega. Father of Abraham, Isaac and Jacob. And I have brought you here to grant you one wish of any desire you might have."_

" _Any wish?", I asked getting hopeful of seeing Shirou again._

" _Yes. Any wish.", said God._

" _Very well. I wish to be with Shirou. Forever.", I said._

" _Hmm. Your wish has been granted. You will still have your abilities as you did as a servant. Your weapons and armor included even your scabbard. Avalon. However, before you go. If you were to stay here on Avalon. One would be waiting while the other will be always pursuing. You will be wherever Shirou Emiya is. I have put your weapons and armor in one of his dressers so you know. You will have your modern clothes that you had. Have a wonderful and blessed life. You two will be happy together."_

" _Thank you God for granting my wish and understanding it.", I said bowing before him._

 _Then, I felt light surrounding me and taking me to where you were. When, I arrived it was the same place only difference is that I am wearing my white shirt with its blue ribbon around its collar. My blue skirt and the leggings I wore, and the shoes that I wore to. I saw the sun fully risen it's blinding light hurting my eyes so I turned to see you passed out lying down with what I think are tear marks on your shirt and, possibly tear marks on your eyes that are drying up . I go immediately to your side and, I pick you up. Then I take you back home carrying you there. When, I got to your house or now my new home. I see Rin looking better and fully recovered looking like she was about to come out. Her face when she saw me was complete shock so she asks._

" _Saber! What are you still doing here!? Is Shirou okay? But, back to my first question what are you still doing here? Aren't you supposed to be returned back to your own time era and dead?"_

" _Well first of all Shirou is still okay. He is just unconscious not dead. Possibly passed out from exhaustion of that battle. That happened about maybe an hour for why I am still here that is a story. But wait until I put him down in his bedroom."_

" _Okay," Rin said._

"Then, I explained everything to her as I did now to you.", I said.  
"Ok. So let me get this straight you were about to die, so you had Bedivere take Excalibur back to the lady in the lake. But before that asked him a question about having the same dream again, which he said 'yes _in my opinion.'_ Then, you meet God and he gives you a wish, which you said _'I want to be with Shirou again'_. Then now here you are."

"Yes that is correct."

"Ok. I am glad you are here and happy at your choice. Heh, now I don't need to worry about seeing you again. 'Cause now here you are. I guess since you're here and probably staying here, even when I move out. I guess you're hungry we should get something to eat. And I am starving since that fight.,"said Shirou.

"Yes! I agree," I say happily.  
"Well let's go, no use in staying here forever."

"Yes."

After, helping Shirou get back on his feet we made our way back into the kitchen. Rin was still here she looked at us with her eyes. Shirou I saw went into the kitchen to make us breakfast. After, he got done with breakfast he had me help him pacing out the plates. Since we both know how we felt together I decided to tease him a little bit. While, I was getting the plates and the chopsticks and then the glasses. I went over to see what he made. I snuck up behind him and pinched him on his rear. The reaction was quite amusing. Seeing him with his flustered look, and him turning into the same color as his hair.

 **Shirou's PoV**

I was making white steamed rice, miso soup, sardines, some bacon, sausage. I was nearing the end of making some scrambled eggs. Some for each of us since I received a call that my sensei Taiga Fujimura wouldn't be able to come because Sakura wanted to make her some breakfast personally and the fact it is a Saturday.

So it was easier to make breakfast but I still made some extra's because of Arturia's nearly endless stomach that would impress Goku*. Then, nearing the end of it I asked Arturia to help me get the plates and all of the stuff ready out on the table. All of a Sudden I felt a grab on my rear. My entire body tensed up, I felt my face heating up. I turned to look and to my surprise I saw Arturia, who was smiling at the fact that I was flustered by her sudden move.

"Arturia! There is someone watching us. We have a freakin' witness hear looking at us like we're some weird couple.",I said feeling embarrassed.

"I I suppose you're right. But, I enjoyed doing it. And it was worth the effort.", she said.

 _Yeah. Well at least she had some fun at least. Even though it was at my expense._

 **Rin's PoV**

 _Shesh I did not need to see her pinch Shirou's butt. I have to agree with her though it had to be fun to get a reaction from him.I'm just glad I can get some food before, I go home. Oh crap. Yeah, Archer's no longer with me. I miss him. It was fun while it lasted._  
"Breakfast is ready!", said Shirou.

 **No one's POV**

As they all got together to eat their breakfast that Shirou had made, Arturia and Shirou sat together and ate on one side , while Rin was on the other side.

Rin said," You know if you two had a kid you could pass your knowledge down to him. With Saber being a former Servant and with Shirou's projection abilities your children could have great abilities. That is of you want to."

"Oh ok", said Shirou understanding what she said.

It is true that if they had kids they could pass all of the abilities that they had down to them. But, then Shirou just realized the time was about 8:23.

"Crap we are going to be late for school!"

"I don't think we should go. We need our rest and we need to recover from that last battle."

"I agree with Rin, Shirou. We both need to rest and recover from that don't you want to spend the day with me?",asked Arturia a tad seductively. Looking at Shirou with a questioning loom on her beautiful features.

"Ok fine"., Shirou said giving in.

"Ok now that's settled. I'm going to get my stuff and go back to my house. Play safely love birds"., said Rin.

After saying that it caused both Shirou and Arturia to go a bright shade of red. Rin took her bag that she had been using for the past week and took all of her stuff and left the Emiya household. Leaving Arturia and Shirou alone at the house.  
"So, uhh what do you want to do Saber?"

"You can call me Arturia now. Since, the war is , to answer your question I don't really mind doing whatever with you."

"Ok."

After, about a few moments of silence Arturia broke the silence ,"Do you still have the stuff lion that we got yesterday?"

"Yes I do still have it. Why ask?"

"Just curious. I think we should rest for today. Since we have fought a victorious battle yesterday."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Well, then see ya after, the rest Arturia."

They were walking to the part of the house where the rooms were. It was a quiet and peaceful walk. With Shirou able to walk on his own without Arturia having to part carry him to the room.

"I think we should sleep in the same room together.",said Arturia breaking the silence.

"Wait, what?,"said Shirou surprised.

"You heard me correctly. I said 'I think we should sleep in the same room together.' If you are confused about what I mean don't be. I mean sleep in the since we both rest together."

"Ok.", Shirou sighed calmly. _Well I least she didn't knew what I meant by 'sleep'. I guess I was a little shocked. Calm down Shirou it isn't that time yet, and it won't be right._

Shirou and Arturia made their way to his room. Shirou opened the door for her, which she said thank you to him for it. They began to change their clothes with each other facing the other way not to look at the other one naked, and change into their pajamas. Shirou just changed into a white v neck T-shirt and left his boxers on. Arturia wore a sleeping gown. They both lay beside each other and entered a well deserved rest.

Arturia thought _I am happy now that I have fulfilled my oath as king and duty as servant. I can finally have a peaceful life. Hopefully I won't have to do another or I hope there won't be any more grail wars anymore._

Shirou thought _I'm glad Arturia is going to stay here with us for now on. We have to make an excuse to Fujimay, though. I know! We can say that she wants to enroll at my school! Well, I know Arturia is going to be glad for that. Me and Arturia._

Shirou and Arturia chuckled themselves as they snuggled close together and went into a peaceful slumber.

 **A/N:** Well I hope you guys liked my second fanfic. Don't worry I will still do my Burning Heart of Desire fanfic. I just wanted to work on another one, while taking a week off from working on the other one. I will update this one 2 weeks after burning heart of desire. Yes this will be a Shirou and Saber fanfic, with a twist with it. Anyway leave a review and check out my other story and favorite!;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Another day**

 **Rin's POV**

I woke up from my sleep that I greatly needed from the last battle, and from getting stabbed in the fucking arm _. I hope Shirou and Saber are doing alright. Oh, thats right, Shirou now possess magic circuits and now has a greater mana storage and more magic use now. I should teach him a little bit of what I know. He is probably better proficient at projection magic. We should train him a little bit more in the terms of some healing magic. I doubt he knows any. I'll teach a few spells, tricks and the like. I know it's going to take some time, but it's going to work out. This can really help him out. Oh, I know someone who is a proficient and an expert master at alchemy. I got a look through dad's old phone books and addresses. I do know the name and I hope he is still alive. Nicholas Flamel._

After, thinking through what to do with Shirou and his magical training I got up from my comfy, warm bed to go and make myself some tea. After, eating my breakfast and drinking my tea. I go into my library and look through the Tohsaka library looking for spellbooks to help teach Shirou more in his development through magic. _Where is it? Where is my- wait a moment what is this?_

There was a note that was in between books it felt thick and rough when I picked it up. It read,

 _Dear Rin,_

 _If you are reading this, then I am most certainly gone from this world and back into the plane where Heroic Spirits live, till they are summoned again but, hopefully you, Shirou, and Arturia Pendragon have destroyed the holy grail and saved the world from senseless destruction. That is not the main point of what I am talking about. I should tell this but, couldn't because you would be seriously confused during the time of fighting. My true name and who I actually was is Shirou Emiya or just EMIYA. I'm going to give you a seriously abridged version of what happened. I followed in my late father, Kiritsugu Emiya's footsteps and became a Hero of Justice. The holy grail war happened and all of that but, with different outcome. Instead, of falling for Saber, I fell for YOU Rin and, that changed me. After, fighting and winning I say goodbye to you and reveal myself to you. You were shocked but, sad that I had to go. I am to an extent alternate version of Shirou Emiya a darker version of him. Because I followed my father's footsteps, I killed people to save people. Appeared in war zones. I made a deal with the world to perform miracles, and after I die, I will become a heroic spirit or a counter guardian._

 _After I've became a heroic spirit, I hoped I would be summoned to fight in the holy grail, so that way I can kill my past self, and save all of those people that were unfortunate to die at my hands._

 _I am sorry that you know of this. When, Shirou Emiya is old enough tell him what I told you but, teach him my Noble Phantasm and reality marble. My Unlimited Blade Works. Here is the creed to activate it(for Shirou only):_

 _I am the bone of my sword_

 _Steel is my body and fire is my blood_

 _I have created over a thousand blades_

 _Unaware of loss,_

 _Nor aware of gain._

 _Withstood pain to create weapons, awaiting for one's arrival._

 _I have no regrets. This is my only path._

 _My whole life was Unlimited Blade Works._

 _Thank you Rin. For everything._

 _Love,_

 _Archer_

I nearly cried after I read the letter. _Archer._ I get myself together, _No he wouldn't want me to cry. I have to honor his memory. I will train Shirou to the best of my ability. I don't care what it takes._ I look at the time it was 4:22. _Well, at least I got some sleep and my mana is replenished. Now, I need to get those spellbooks and make my way over to the Emiya household and I need to find that phonebook and address book that my father had. I need to get in contact with Nicholas Flamel and his wife Perenelle Flamel_

 **Emiya household 4 hours ago**

 **NO POV**

"Good afternoon Shirou how was your sleep?", said Arturia looking at Shirou with a loving warm smile.

"It was good how about yours?,"asked Shirou.

Turning to face Arturia who was next to him but, sitting next to him outside of the bed. In her sitting on her knees, arms and hands resting on thighs and knees waiting patiently for Shirou to wake up.

"Mine was good. I feel better refreshed from that battle we had", Arturia said smiling brightly.

Shirou got up from the futon and stood up to stretch his arms out. The moment he stood up, Arturia followed suit (without the stretching because she had woken up about an hour ago and was already freshened up.) After, getting up from bed Shirou and Arturia went into the kitchen to make themselves something to eat. Shirou was still wearing his boxers and shirt, while Arturia was wearing her 'normal' everyday outfit. After, entering the kitchen and before Shirou could make something Arturia turned him around and gave a passionate kiss. Shirou was shocked by the gesture but, he returned her kiss. Putting his arms around her waist pulling her closer, Arturia put her hands and arms around his neck and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. This kiss to both Shirou and Arturia was different from their first kiss together. Which only had the sensation of each other's lips and nothing else because it was kinda one sided to Shirou for starting out the kiss even though they had sex afterward*. Arturia very much enjoyed the fact that they can now be together and doesn't have any other obligations to get in the way, or oaths and the the kiss Arturia said," Hey Shirou, you know my scabbard avalon correct?"

Shirou nodded

" I had an idea that we can split avalon between us. Since sooner or later we are going to get married and I think it is a good idea if we did that?"

"Ok I am for the idea but, how can we split it between us? Last time we had avalon I gave it back to you to restore your mana and increased it. Isn't it in you still?", Shirou asked confused.

"No. Because after my return God said that 'my weapons and armor are now in Shirou's dresser", said Arturia.

"Ok lets get it down and over with I hope we can split it", said Shirou still not convinced that they can split avalon.

When they went back into Shirou's bedroom, and to (Shirou's surprise) they found her battle armor and weapons, along with it was avalon. Excalibur's scabbard. They unsheathed the sword and took out avalon. They each held about half of it. As they were holding it, a white line form horizontal across the blue golden sheath. As that was happening the scabbard broke into two equal parts one part magically going into Shirou the other half going into Arturia.

"Well I guess it works.", Shirou said (just being wtf just happened look).

"Yes it did. Let us make breakfast", said Arturia remaining calm.

They went into the kitchen and Shirou made some Teriyaki Salmon w/ fried rice. They ate their lunch in complete silence. Shirou asked Arturia," So I think we should go out at some point. You wanna see another movie or do something else?"

"I don't really mind Shirou,but I actually want to watch one of those fighting movies here if you don't mind or at the theatre", said Arturia.

"Ok I'll see what movies we have here", said Shirou happily.

Shirou was looking through the cabinet under the TV set. He found a movie that he hasn't watched in awhile, or one he hasn't seen yet. He thought Arturia might like and enjoy the movie called _The hidden Blade._ Which was made in 2004 starring Masatoshi Nagase (It just came out on dvd and on blu-ray). Shirou and Arturia sat next to each other on the couch. After, the movie was over Shirou and Arturia stretched themselves out to feel better for sitting about 2 and 12 hours. The time was now 2:45. **(Hey Alluke here. This will be the last time I do this. It took a few minutes with the whole avalon sheath restoring scene.)**

"Are you ready? Hey, Shirou?", asked Arturia looking concerned.

"Hmmm. Oh yeah. What do you mean by 'are you ready'?", asked Shirou looking confused by the _Are you ready_ comment made by Arturia.

"I mean are you ready to go out?", said Arturia.

"Oh. Yeah. Just let me change into some different clothes", said Shirou.

Shirou went into his bedroom and changed into his blue and white long sleeve shirt and jeans. Arturia pulled Shirou into a loving embrace.

 **Meanwhile in the distant future**

 _Asuna,Klein, Agil, Yui, everyone. I am sorry. I have failed you._ Thought the black warrior facing and accepting his death at the end of the crimson warrior's sword. The black swordsman shattered like glass into a million polygonal pieces after seeing the red You Are Dead!

"Where am I?", asked Kirito to no one in particular.

" In the world Kirito", said a mysterious voice.

"What do you mean by 'in the world'?" asked a very confused Kirito.  
The black swordsman looked up and he saw a blue orb with rings around it kinda like the diagram of the atom.

" What I mean is that you are literally inside the earth. Well, not exactly inside the earth, but oh well. It's very complicated to explain to you. The reason why I brought you here Kirito is because of your deeds."

"What do you know about me? And what _deeds_ did I do to get your attention?" asked Kirito stubbornly," And where is Asuna? Is she here?"

"No. She is still alive somehow, but unlike you who is dead. I can bring you back but for a price. You asked me what deeds that attracted me to you? Well, the fact you took it upon yourself to be more isolated from the other players by becoming a beater, helping others while still being solo, at the price of your own life sought a item to revive your friends, and lastly, sacrificed your own reputation to save the ones on the 74th floor of against the creator of SAO with everything you have. The price is that after you die you will become a counter guardian in the next upcoming holy grail war after your death. Well, you are already dead. Also Asuna is still alive, Heathcliff left them and went to floor 100. Everyone is mourning for you. I can bring you back and you will still have all of your powers,weapons, and armor but I am going to _slightly cheat out_ the system and upgrade them. Not to + whatever, but enhance the it's power at the current level. So, you have a fighting chance, and when you beat SAO you will still have these powers but they would prove useless, or I can bring in someone who is powerful to help you win SAO what do you say?"

 **A/N BADAM! Another chapter done! Sorry for the very long update and all that. Don't worry there will be more to look forward to. Have a nice day. 3/30/17 That last part was going to be in Chapter 3 but I changed it because I wanted to see what you guys wanted so I'll leave it up to you. What do you want me to do? Have Shirou come into SAO or have Kirito follow the normal SAO route and then become apart of the next holy grail war? I have ideas but I want to get your imput first.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Dawn of a New day**

Shirou and Arturia kissed each other very passionately and would've gone farther if it weren't for the familiar high pitched voice.

"Good morning, Shirou…", Illya began.

Shirou and Arturia broke apart very quickly and looked into Illya's soft crimson eyes.

"Good morning Illya"

"Good morning Illyasviel"

Said Shirou and Arturia together. Illya looked at Arturia intensely then said,"Ummm, Shirou why is Saber still here? Did you destroy the grail? Do you still have a command seal left? What's going on here?!"

"Calm down Illyasviel. Let me explain", said Arturia reassuringly.

After a few minutes of Arturia explaining what has happened after the grail was destroyed, Shirou also contributed to the story as well. "So, that's what happened then? Well, it makes some degree of sense and explains why Saber is here." Said Illyasviel being sure of herself and not doubting what her younger adopted brother and former Servant probably girlfriend or lover had told her. _Maybe, now I can help him hone his magical skills and advance his training. No doubt that Rin would help as well, and also on the fact, since Saber still has mana reserves and former abilities would help train and make Shirou a very powerful magus or powerful enough in projections magic that is._

Shirou shakes her lightly which brings her out of her thoughts. "Hey, Illya are you okay? You kinda doze off there for a second. Anything on your mind?"

"No, not really," says Illya. _His sense of concern is really appreciative,but can be annoying at times, but at least he tries to be nice about it._

"So have you made a decision yet Kazuto Kirigaya,"says the blue spectrum that is the world.

"Yes",answered Kirito,"I will keep on fighting on my own and gladly accept the power that you offer me. And I accept my role as the counter-guardian."

"Very well then" said The World." You have wished it and so it shall be."

Golden light surrounds Kirito as he is being transported back to where he had died. The millions of polygonal shards are now returning to reform him. He has now came back to life in front of his friends who were about to leave from their current un-paralyzed selfs.

"KIRITO!" "HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!" "WHERE IS ASUNA IS SHE STILL HERE!" "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

That's what the people who exclaiming all around him were shouting. He was currently shocked then he saw the surprised looks on Agils face, then he felt a pair of arms wrapping around his body. He only saw red spiky hair in front of his face now.

"Kirito! BUDDY! BRO! I can't believe you're alive. A few minutes ago Heathcliff left and unparalyzed us to continue this fucking death game! Now, we...I… I am glad that you are alive and I just can't believe it! I-I had to be sure that you were real. Now, since you are here we-"

"Klein!EVERYBODY HERE! Give Kirito some space alots happened to him. Let him be! Everyone let's proceed to the next floor!"said Agil. Without Asuna and Heathcliff to lead them, Agil had taken it upon himself to lead the assault team.

Kirito waited until everyone was gone to look at throbbing pain in his right hand to his surprise he saw a crimson sword on the back of his hand. He told himself that he would find Asuna, and end this death game once and for all.

After, getting some spell books ready, and necessary equipment and the letter left by Archer, Rin Tohsaka made her way back to the Emiya residence to teach Shirou some more magic. Rin knew that Shirou gave away some of his magic circuits to Arturia and that he would not be at his full potential no matter how hard he worked. She thought she could train him how to do some gem magic. Arturia would also be a great teacher, since she was after all taught by one of myths greatest magus, Merlin. Illyasviel would also be a great teacher because of her nearly infinite supply of mana and her being the Einzbern princess, could also teach Shirou Emiya some alchemy and transmutation.

She made it to the Emiya residence. Knocked on the door for a few moments. Then the door was answered. Illyasviel opened the door. She and Rin greeting each other. Illya saw the books that Rin brought and grinned because she thought the same thing.

"So Rin you want to help train Shirou too?", asked Illya.

" Yes. Wait, you mean you also are going to help teach Shirou too?", asked Rin.

"Yes. He needs to know some magic and needs to advance other than projection magic. Despite projection magic being the thing he excels at. Lets see what else he can do. And also we should also get Arturia to help to. Since she knows some magic to a degree."

"Well let's not say that. I mean she is- I mean was a heroic spirit and has great amounts of mana, I could only see her conditioning him. That's all really. Say where is Shirou?"

Rin came inside and Illya moved aside for her to come in. Rin took off her shoes. After that they went to find Arturia and Shirou who were (Luckily, Rin thought) still in the living room (you know where Shirou and them eat all the time when they are at his place). Rin told them about her and Illya's plan for them and Shirou looked surprised at first but to him at least, gave him more to do and more to look forward to from returning home from school. Arturia agreed with them, just because it will at least make him keep up their practices so that he doesn't slack behind. They were all heading towards the dojo Rin let Ilya and Arturia go in front of her to the dojo. She stopped Shirou who had puzzled look on his face.

"Everything ok Rin?" Shirou asked.

"Y-yeah, I I mean no",said Rin," Here look at this." She handed him Archers letter. He took it and read it and was a bit surprised about what he found out in the letter.

"Hm, so he was me in the future. It doesn't seem too far fetched I think I should ask Arturia or Illya about this and you ok Rin?"

"Hmph! You're still an idiot aren't you Emiya? He was a counter guardian. My gosh you and your questions remember last time this happened it took about 5 minutes solid just to explain the concept of the grail war, but I can't be really mad at you. This was your first time with the grail war and it's concepts."  
"So, you'll explain it to me then?"

"Yes, later not right now we have training to do", said Rin in her matter-of-fact tone.

 _Great now I know how it feels to be Gohan._

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys and gals! But I'm back in business just slacked off during the summer. Don't worry I'll try to update a little more frequently and apologize if the next few chapters are going to be boring. I just want to give them a break from the grail war that they had just fought. I'll get back to my other fanfic soon when I get to it. Take care and have a nice weekened!**


	4. Skies and Dreams

**Kirito's POV**

Walking up the stair to the next floor was an easy task. Afterwards the assault team left to find the nearest town and activate the teleportation crystal/stone. So that the other players can come up to the part of the castle. Kirito left to go out and grind, and to clear out his head of all that had happened to him in the past hour. To him he lost Asuna, making a pact with this strange entity known as 'The World'. He just needed to clear out his head.

Some mobs spawned in front of him. About 5,he was too tired to bother noticing what they had own besides the swords that they carried. The first two charged at him. He procured out his sword the Elucidator, and deftly parried their attacks. Then activating the sword skill vertical square. He stomped on the ground toward to one of the more defenseless ones. With a vertical slash from above his head, then with two vertical slashes on its torso. With final slash on its chest. Then he thrusted his sword forward to its neck. Like a glass breaking into pieces, the same happens for this unfortunate mob.

 _I couldn't save her._

One of the mobs charged at him. He blocked the attack with ease, band bounced it's blade off of his. And thrusts his sword into its heart. Ending it's life quickly.

 _Asuna…. I failed her. I...you…._

"RAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"he shouted.

He lowers his body, commencing rage spike. Charging in quickly to the other two ice blue light engulfs his sword. Pointing towards the mob closest to him.

 _First it was Saachi, then Yuuki (1) , and now Asuna._

The mob dies quickly. He spins around and just hacks and slashes at the last mob. Sword after sword skill being utilized. Breathing deeply after this mobs death. Tears streaming out of his eyes.

 _I will find Asuna. I will find you. I will rescue you. More importantly I will end Kayaba. He took one step too far._

Looking around he all he saw were rolling hills and plains. Not a tree was in sight for him to rest beneath its shade. Sighing. The familiar beeping of the menu being summoned as he looked on his friends list. He knew that Klein and Agil left him to give him much needed alone time. They already headed off with other members of the assault team. He found kleins name and pressed the tracking command. He found that Klein was just 4 miles north-east of where he was. The probably found it.

Instead of jogging or running, he decided to walk. To enjoy the basic scenery around as it helped gave his mind some much needed mental and physical and slightly spiritual rest. He looked at his left hand as he was walking. Three red markings on his hand. Looking at them, _'Command Seals'_. That's what they are called, but he has no idea what they are for besides the fact that they are made to command something. What is it that they are to command? He kept pondering and wondering, but it was all in vanity. For his mind couldn't come up with anything. Sighing in frustration he put the hand in his back into his looked down on the path he was walking on.A well worn cobblestone path. He kept on walking and walking and then he hit a town. It had quite a bit buildings built with the medieval style. He looked for an inn. Then he was one.

 _The Lonely Bard._

 _What a coincidence. I'm lonely as well. In the since Asuna isn't' here with me as well._

He walked inside. Went straight towards the innkeeper. The innkeeper was a portly man in 60s steel gray hair pulled back, and a thick mustache as well.

"What can I do for a young lad such as yourself?"the innkeep asked cheerfully.

" I just want a room to sleep in for the night", Kirito responded casually as the familiar tavern music played.

" Your in luck lad. Most of our rooms our taken up. Except for one. That'll be right down this hallway unto your it will cost ye 10,000 cor sir."

Kirito made no response as he paid the price, and got the key and went on his way, to the room. He opened the door and went inside. Locking the door behind him. He disequiped everything and put on his night clothes. Climbed into bed and slept.

 _Oh yeah. The sky. It was gray and bleak. Hmph. What a coincidence._

What he was seeing wasn't very pleasant.

Burning.

Destruction.

Carnage.

Cries for help but couldn't help anyone.

He was looking around and he saw boy with red hair walking through the fire trying to keep his pace up, but he was limping side to side. Then he collapsed. Kirito was towards him. Trying to help him, but it was no use.

The scene changed.

He was in a field of swords. They were all bleak and lifeless and rusted iron. Except for one. A goldne sword with a ray of suching around it. It war on a stone. On top of a hill.

He woke up in the middle in the night. Sweating and wondering what he just dreamt about.

 **Saber POV**

She woke up from her sleep. It was 5:30 a.m. according to the analog clock in the room. She got up from the futon and dressed as quietly as she could. As to not disturb the red haired youth from his sleep. She took her sword excalibur and went into the dojo to keep up with her sword training. Regardless how unnecessary it was since there won't be a grail war anymore. It was still good to keep herself in tip top shape.

She positioned the sword straight in front of her. With a quick breath she slashed diagonally, up-down, in a circular motion, jabbing, thrusting, slashing, hacking at the air as it was an invisible enemy.

After a good hour of sword practice in the dojo she rested excalibur on the wall of the dojo. Utilizing her arm to wipe off the sweat from her forehead. She decide to go outside to enjoy the coolness of the early morning hours. Except it was during the winter season because it was just a bit too cold.

As she was going out the faintness of the cricketts making the chirping noises was slowly dying to the mornin comin on its way. She looked up at the sky. The cracks of dawn seeping through the seemingly thick darkness of the blackened night. The light blues and reds cleaving, breaking, seeping, into the blackness. Filling it with color.

 _The morning horizon alway looks so beautiful. This reminds me of what the grail war felt like. Fighting in the night. Living or dying was always uncertain and unknown, but when the morning comes hope comes along with it. Ending the bitter hopelessness of being constantly fighting and being beaten. It feels so long even though it has been a mere few weeks. Since we last fought and destroyed that accursed hole. With a view like this. I believe and hope that fate will be generous to me and Shirou.  
Oh and Kiritsugu Illya is back home. With her family. I think you would be ever so jubilant to see her again. I bet those years were painful. Not being able to see your daughter. I was never found of your way of going about things, but if there was one thing I would have to say you did right. It was adopting Shirou, and raising as your own. You past down your sense of justice and honor to him. Even though his is a very naive ideology. _

She laid down on the dew covered grass. Feeling the moisture of the grass coming onto her clothes. She didn't mind it. The sky looked so beautiful she just fell peacefully asleep.

Dreaming a dream with hopes and good fortunes that will come.

 **Shirou POV**

What he saw perplexed him. A weird glassless metal helmet with the words

 **NERVEGEAR** imprinted upon it. He had no idea what a 'Nervegear' was, but what he saw was two swords on hill. A black longsword and crisp white rapier. As he went to inspect closer he noticed how the rapier faded.

He was in a plaza filled with three people. A girl smile on her face but the life was draining from her face. There was a black cat with crescent moon in the forefront. The second girl was a young girl with long black hair. She was crying out tears and faded out of existence.

A third girl

Static war appearing now.

With long red hair

 _I… failed…. Her_

The voice wasn't his but someone else's. Then he saw nothing but blood and darkness. The words 'trapped in a virtual prison for two years' appeared before him in blood.

He woke up. Wondering just what had happened.

 **A/N: Well I hoped you guys enjoyed that. I am slowly starting to get back into writing. Please also check out my other two stories I will be working on. My next update will be Doctor Who: Another Adventure. Please review! Stay awesome ;)**


End file.
